An Unknown Destination!
by A-book-geek
Summary: "She was ready to face death, but instead of meeting her loved ones, Florence not only finds herself in a different country, but in a different time altogether. She fell in love and found her long lost brothers, but the question remained, how she ended up almost 125 years in future?" Time-travel. Damon & Stefan Salvatore. TVD world! Female Harry Potter/Edward Cullen Pairing
1. Waking Up in A New Land?

**Waking Up in a New Land?**

 **Summary – **Florence Potter woke up in 1918, after Voldemort's spell hit her and finds herself not only in a different country, but in a different time altogether. But being here isn't as strange to her as it should be, in fact it felt more like home than she ever felt in her own time. What will happen, when she finds two men, who seem to know her and vice versa, even though she'd never met them before. Between falling in love with Edward and two vampires, Damon and Stefan, who claim to be her brothers, regaining the memories of her past and eventually realizing that she was never a Potter, but a Salvatore, would she ever be able to find out how she ended up in the future?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I know I have some unfinished stories, but I just had this idea and wrote it down. No idea how I will be able to keep up with all the five stories. I just had to write this one and I really hope you like it.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

Florence knew something was wrong, even before she opened her eyes.

She looked around and realized that she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was facing Voldemort in the Forbidden forest and she'd closed her eyes as soon as the green light came barreling towards her. She didn't know how long its been, she opened her eyes only to close them again. It was extremely bright and there were noises all around. She found herself lying on something hard and realized, that she was lying on a road. Her head was spinning and she groaned.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" she heard a male voice and her eyes snapped open, as she looked at the male in front of her and gasped.

The _first_ thing her mind came up with was that she was dead. Cedric was standing in front of her, but as she looked closer, she realized that it wasn't Cedric. This boy had bronze colored hair, his face was the same, but his eyes were green and the boy wasn't British. _Second_ , was how was he here in the forbidden forest? But as soon as her brain started working, she realized that she wasn't in a forest anymore, but on a very busy street. The next thing she did was searched for her wand and her bag, which were thankfully, lying just beside her and she snatched it with a speed, which startled the boy and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked at him, wand still in hand.

The boy looked at her skeptically and then answered, "My name is Edward Masen."

Florence frowned. Was he a muggle, but how could that be? Just an hour ago she was at Hogwarts. Where did he come from? Or more specifically, where exactly was she? Because she was sure this wasn't Scotland or even London for that matter.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked again.

She didn't reply, but asked, "Where am I?"

The look on his face turned serious and he looked alarmed. "I think you hit your head. It is a miracle you are not hurt. One second you weren't there and in the other, you were in the middle of the road and almost collided with my car. Where did you come from?" He fired and he looked at her, like was searching for injuries.

She almost hit a car? Why couldn't she remember that? And how was she here, wherever this was? Then she noticed his clothes and her brows furrowed. Why was he wearing vintage clothes? As she looked around, she saw that everyone was wearing the same vintage clothes as him, men and women both. She felt like she was in one of those classic American novels that Hermione loved. There were horsecars! Something was definitely wrong!

He seemed like a muggle, so she hastily stuffed her wand in her bag and looked at the boy, Edward, who was looking at her uncomfortably now, but her focus was on something else.

"Do you have today's newspaper?" she asked.

He watched her steadily for a moment, before nodding. He stood up from where he was kneeling next to her and went to his car. A car which was vintage as well! He came back with the paper and gave it to her.

She didn't see anything other than the heading, which read-

 **CHICAGO, Thursday, May 2** **nd,** **1918**

The blood drained from her face as she looked at the paper and then at Edward. She felt like she was going to puke, but she took a deep breath and asked him, "We are in America?"

He looked at her apprehensively, but nodded once again.

She was not only in a different country, but she was in a different time. A time where no one she knew, was born yet. She drew in a deep breath and then another. Nothing worked. This could only have happened to her and with that thought, she started laughing.

Edward looked at her with panic on his face.

Yes. It was a reason to panic, alright. Everything was wrong! Very wrong indeed!

She felt dizzy, but this time the darkness was welcomed and she gave into it.

.

.

 **Dream**

 _She was playing with her brothers, who always used to entertain her no matter what. She remembered that they loved her unconditionally. She and her twin brother were 11, while their elder brother was 18. Her twin had brown hair, while she and her elder brother, both shared black curly hair and fair skin with olive undertone. But while he had_ _piercing_ _blue_ _eyes,_ _she and her twin had the same forest green eyes. She was wearing a dress, while her brothers were wearing shirts with suspenders, waist coats, hats and leather laced boots._

 _She was close to both of them, but especially with the elder one. He used to support her and was always there for her, even though she did things which no-one else could do. Strange things, but he never told it to anyone and was always there for her; unlike their mother, who told her not to reveal it to anyone and only the evilest of the people could do strange things._

 _Both, she and her twin were hiding, while playing hide and seek, when someone grabbed her. She turned around and saw a man and she shouted. She knew her brother would save her from the man, but the man held her tight as she called her brother again and then everything faded._

 **End of Dream**

.

.

Florence woke up with a gasp. She had always had that dream. Ever since she could remember, but nothing more than the two people who were her brothers, which was impossible. She was an only child and moreover in the dream, she was in a time which held no real relevance to her. She pushed whatever it was aside for now and found herself lying on a soft mattress. Probably the softest one she had ever slept on, if she was correct. She opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt as she studied her surroundings carefully. She was in a room which was unfamiliar to her, but it was one of the largest rooms she had been in. It was intimate, serene and had a huge window on one side of the room. The bed linens were luxurious and a generous amount of fabric was used on the window, which matched the headboard. The furniture in the room was made of wood.

The last thing she remember was the green light and then waking up on the streets in America in 1918. How was that even possible? And exactly, where was she? She blindly reached for the nightstand and put her glasses on. Then she searched for her wand, which wasn't there and her dread increased. But then she remembered that she had hastily stuffed her wand in her bag, when she realized that she was surrounded by muggles. She looked around and saw her bag lying on one of the chairs and sighed with relief.

Now, she just had to find where she was, but before she could think or act upon it, the door-knob turned and she froze in place. The door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped inside. She was a beautiful woman and had the same bronze hair and striking green eyes as Edward's, so she must be his mother, Florence thought. Again, she saw how the lady was dressed and groaned internally. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of panic. What was she going to do?

"Good Morning, my dear. How are you?" The lady asked as she smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank You." Then she cleared her throat and asked, "Um… I am sorry, but where am I and who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth Masen. My son, Edward almost hit you with his car. It's a good thing that you are not injured." She said as she looked back at Edward, who was standing near the door and was shifting uncomfortably.

Edward blushed, color flooded his cheeks as he turned towards Florence and said, "I apologize, Miss. It wasn't my intent to harm you in any way."

"Its alright. I am fine, so no harm done." She said as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry to ask this and I must seem insensitive, but I couldn't help but wonder, how you came to be on the middle of a road, Miss? By your clothing and the mannerism of talking, it doesn't seem like you are from this part of the world." he asked looking at her curiously.

She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her faded jeans and Ron's old hoodie, which were dirty and heat flooded throughout her body with embarrassment. She looked up and saw both of them staring at her, waiting for her response. What could she tell them, which wouldn't send her to a mental asylum? She closed her eyes and decided to tell them half-truth, which should also make it easy for her to remember.

"My name is Florence Lily Potter. I was born in London, to Lily and James Potter. My parents were killed, when I was fifteen months old and I was sent to live with the last living relatives of my mother. They were abusive and I was nothing more than a slave to them, so I ran away at the first chance I got and I came here." She finished.

There was silence for some time, and when she looked at the occupants of the room, she saw the Elizabeth staring at her with pity and horror, while Edward was turning red with anger.

"Oh poor, dear! You can stay here with us until you find what you are looking for. Perhaps, you'll even like it here." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I cannot possibly intrude upon you like this, Mrs. Masen." She replied.

"Nonsense! You can stay here as long as you like and no more arguing on that." Elizabeth told her in a firm, but sweet voice. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Edward rolling his eyes at his mother fondly.

Florence didn't know how to reply to the lady. She reminded her of Mrs. Weasley and her throat clogged as she thought of her and everyone else, who didn't know where she had vanished. She felt a tear flowing down her cheek and hastily wiped it away, then cleared her throat and said, "I… There aren't enough words to thank you, Mrs. Masen." She was feeling overwhelmed and cursed herself for crying.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. And its Elizabeth. Mrs. Masen makes me sound old." She said, and Florence couldn't help, but smile at her.

Mrs. Masen was looking at her with a soft smile, while Edward was staring at her; when she caught him looking, she raised an eyebrow at him, at which he turned red again and she couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Meet us down at breakfast whenever you are ready, dear." Elizabeth told her, then she turned towards her son said with a smirk, "Come, Edward. You can continue your staring down as well." And with those words, Elizabeth left.

She saw as Edward eyes grew large as he stared at her and then rushed out of the room.

'Her life just turned really interesting.' And with that thought, she got out of bed to get ready for a new life!

* * *

 **EN** **:** You can tell me if you want to read anything else and I promise to look into it.

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. 😊

Sept 19th, 2018


	2. A Wizard and A Vampire!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I know I have some unfinished stories, but I just had this idea and wrote it down. No idea how I will be able to keep up with all the five stories. I just had to write this one and I really hope you like it.

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

Florence got dressed in her own clothes which she had in her bag, a hoodie with jeans. Even though she knew it would raise questions, but what other option did she have? She'll have to buy some clothes as soon as possible. It was a good thing she had her bag with her which was filled with galleons, so she could easily sell them and get on with her life comfortably. By the time she got ready, she was starving. When was the last time she ate something? She couldn't remember, but as she opened the door which would lead her downstairs, she realized that she didn't knew anything about this time and she wasn't from America, so she didn't even know American history. It was not as if the Dursley's had sent her to school from the moment she turned of age. No, they had sent her to school, only when people started questioning them after she had turned 7 and then she went to Hogwarts, after which there was no way for her to stay connected to the outside word. She couldn't do anything right now, so she'll just have to endure it. She took a deep breath, opened the door and went downstairs for breakfast.

She observed her surrounding and was in absolute awe of it. It was the most beautiful house she has ever seen. The carvings on the wooden walls were lovely, every room had a fireplace, the remaining walls were covered with elegant wallpaper and every inch of the floor along with the stairs were covered with lush carpets, as well. The curtains were a thick red velvet with a touch of lace at the edges and hung in generous folds around the windows. The sunlight was streaming through them and she could see that the land was lush and overgrown with greenery, outside the window. It was a grand space, to say the least.

She reached the dining hall which was exquisite. The walls were covered with a gold paper and the huge carved oak table took up most of the vast space. At the end of the table, was a huge fireplace. The polished silver cutlery was shining brightly in the early morning light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and beautifully folded napkins to match the table-mats.

Mr. and Mrs. Masen along with Edward were already waiting for her. Mr. Masen was as pale as Edward, but had brown hair and brown eyes. He started at her up and down and she flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm late." She whispered, not exactly knowing what was the proper etiquette in this century.

The moment she slid into the chair, a maid served an enormous platter of food filled with eggs, ham, toast, fruits, croissants and a basket of rolls was set in between them. An elegant glass was filled with orange juice and she enjoyed the aroma of all the confectioneries she could possibly imagine.

She looked up and saw three pair of eyes staring at her curiously and she had to look away from them. It was disconcerting, to say at the least, to be in the past in the home of some strangers, especially wearing 'this'. They must think that she was a rebel.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Masen." She said awkwardly, as she tried to divert their attention from herself.

"Thank you. It was built by Edward's great-grandfather almost 70 years ago. And I told you to call me by my given name, dear." She told Florence firmly, but with the hint of a smile.

Nothing much was said after that as they started eating, until Mr. Masen broke the silence.

He looked at her and asked, "Forgive me Miss Potter, but may I inquire as to the manner of your dress? I haven't seen a girl in such wired trousers before. Where did you say you were from again?"

Mrs. Masen and Edward were also looking at her curiously. Of course, they too wanted to know. She probably was the first girl they had seen wearing jeans and a hoodie. She needed to buy clothes as soon as possible, but what should she say now?

Florence cleared her throat uncomfortably and answered, "Actually, Mr. Mason, these clothes aren't mine, but my friend's. His mother treated me like one of her own and she only had sons, so she used to give me similar clothes."

They looked satisfied with her answer and she sighed, but apparently, he wasn't done.

"Elizabeth told me how you've come to be here. Isn't it suspicious that a young girl such as yourself traveled the world alone? How old are you?" Mr. Masen asked her suspiciously.

Florence looked him in the eyes and said seriously, "Not everyone has the people to care for them and I am an orphan, Mr. Masen. I turned 17 two days back."

"And what future prospects do you have Miss. Potter?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"Please call me Florence, Mr. Masen. I don't know. I haven't given it much thought. It's all new for me, but I'll probably find a job once I am settled."

Mr. Masen started laughing. Whatever she had expected, this was not it and she looked at him confused. While Elizabeth and Edward stared at her like she was barmy even to suggest such a thing.

When he finally stopped, he took a deep breath and asked, "No. You misunderstood me. You are of age and might be looking for possible suitors, especially a girl with your situation."

She narrowed her eyes at him and asked through clenched teeth, "What do you mean by 'a girl with my situation'?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, but you have been travelling alone which must be difficult for such a young girl. Of course, you would want to marry an eligible bachelor to secure your future."

Her fists clenched at her sides and she glared at him as she snapped at him, "Are you suggesting that I should snag a husband just to secure my future? That's absurd!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw as Elizabeth and Edward sucked in a harsh breath and stared at her with huge wide-eyes as she yelled, but she was past caring. What right did the man have to question her?

"How exactly do you plan to go by, Miss. Potter? America isn't a cheap place to live." He asked her with amusement.

How dare he? Arrogant old fool! She wasn't going to let anyone else bully her like everyone had been doing all her life.

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she smiled politely at him and said, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Masen. My parents and god-father belonged to the most noble and ancient houses of Britain. They belonged to the richest families around this world and they left everything to me. I am not just a common girl in need of a husband to _secure her future_ , I am the Heiress of Potter and Black fortunes."

Mr. Masen's eyes grew wide and his jaw hung open as she said this and Florence smirked internally. But she couldn't stay in a house, where she was treated like this. She couldn't stand the guy so, she turned towards Elizabeth and said politely, "Thank you so much for the breakfast and your kindness, Elizabeth, but I think I should leave now."

With that she stood up and left the table, leaving three bewildered people behind.

.

.

Florence found herself sitting alone in the bedroom the Masen's had given her. The bed was a massive four poster canopy bed, the cabinets in the room were polished cherry wood, there was a chair with carved back and a dignified mahogany writing desk along with a small love-seat near the huge window.

She didn't technically lie to Mr. Masen, she just didn't tell him the whole truth. He doesn't need to know that all the things she mentioned were in the future and she had the money to 'go by'. She fumed.

She reminisced about everything, her life, the past and the future. In spite of her surroundings and the two people, who had been nothing but kind to her, she couldn't help but think about all the people she had left behind. Ron, Hermione, her god-son Teddy and the Weasley's. Were they safe? Was he even dead or has it all been for nothing? She went to the Forbidden Forest because she knew she was a horcrux. She was ready to die, but she couldn't understand what had happened after Voldemort fired the Killing curse at her. She had seen the green light herself, had heard those 'two words' with her own ears, then why wasn't she dead? And she couldn't understand how was she here? Even if she traveled in time, why wasn't she in London or Scotland instead of being here in America? There were so many questions in her mind, but not a single answer.

And above everything, she was all alone in a place she knew nothing about and she didn't know what to do. She'll need to find a place to stay or else she was sure that she would hex the 'man'. Florence knew she could easily live here with the money she had, after all she was on a run, so she took as much as money she could've before leaving Grimmauld palace. But first, he needed to go to Gringotts in America and find out if there was any way she could access her money. The goblins might be able to help her, but her main issue was that, she wasn't sure what were the customs in 1918 and that too here. She didn't think things would be much different, after all the Wizarding World has always stayed deep within its own roots.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that someone knocked on the door before entering inside. She looked up startled to see Elizabeth and Edward standing there. Elizabeth came forward and stood near her bed, while Edward remained slightly behind her.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my husband. He is a lawyer and doesn't trust people easily. He is stuck in his ways. You can always leave if you want, but I would like you to reconsider. America isn't safe place and you are a young girl. You'll be safe here and my husband won't bother you anymore." She said calmly as she looked at Florence.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to give you any trouble." Florence said.

"It's no trouble at all, dear. You can stay as long as you like."

Florence couldn't deny, that it was a brilliant idea and even though she didn't like her husband, she liked Elizabeth. She should stay here and find a way to go back home, which would be easier than finding a house. If she stayed here, the only thing she needed to focus was on how she could go back to her own time. So, she agreed.

"Wonderful! Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? The weather is warm and clear today. Edward will show you around." She said exuberantly. Then she turned towards her son and asked, "Won't you, honey?"

"Yes. Of course." Edward said as his gaze snapped towards his mother and he turned red. Florence narrowed her eyes at him. He turned red more than Ron did. What was wrong with the guy?

Florence said with a smile, "That would be perfect." Then she remembered that she couldn't possibly go out wearing this, so she cleared her throat and asked her, "Elizabeth? I don't have anything suitable to wear. Could you lend me something? If Edward would be so kind to show me where to buy clothes from, I would like to buy some today? If it isn't much trouble." she asked both of them, not knowing if it was respectful for a lady to go out with a guy alone, let alone a stranger.

"Of course, I'll lend you a dress and you can buy some today, but I would like to take you to the shop I buy clothes from in a day or two." Elizabeth said with a wave of her hand. "I'll send some dresses with Margaret." And with that she left.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Miss. Potter." Edward said as he looked at her and without waiting for her reply, turned around and left.

After sometime, a maid brought a long floral dress which was green in color, along with a corset. She didn't know how to wear it, so Margaret helped her with that and braided her hair. After she was done, she thanked the lady and left her room.

.

.

Edward was sitting and waiting for her when she reached downstairs. He stood up immediately and greeted her with a smile, a lopsided smile which made her heart skip a beat and to make matters worse, he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she knew she couldn't go there. She had to find a way to go back home. She gave him a small smile and they both left the house.

They took the same car to the market, he'd almost hit her with. They reached the market and they got out of the car. He offered her his arm and she took it, as he led her down the street.

The guy didn't talk, she hadn't seen him saying much, other than a couple of words and that too if asked something.

Finally, she asked, "Are you finished with your higher education?"

He didn't look at her, just replied shortly, "Yes."

"What do you plan to do now?" she asked curiously. He seemed like someone who would follow in his father's footsteps.

"I am going to join the war once I am 18." He answered passionately and her eyebrows shot up at that.

"How old are you?"

His lips twisted upwards as he answered seriously, "16, but I will turn 17 next month. Mother doesn't want me to go, but I will be drafted as soon as I am 18. Then, they won't be able to do anything."

She had to bite her lip to stay quiet, thinking about the irony of the situation, but she blurted out, "Why would you do that?"

He turned towards her and looked into her eyes as he said, "Once the war is over and the men who fought in it return, they will be the most honored men in the country. Many of my friends are going to sign as well. I don't want to be a coward, it's my duty and it would be an honor to serve for my country."

Florence looked at him properly then. He seemed to have a martyr complex and the influence of his friends was extreme on him. He was so young and had lived a sheltered life. He didn't understand the burden of being a soldier or of being in a war. He seemed to be in a world which had been crafted for him and not in reality.

"You have a family, a mother, a father, all the prospects in life, you are not needed for anything, nothing is expected from you and you don't care about your mother, but the fact that she won't be able to do anything once you are drafted?" she asked barely restraining her anger.

"You don't understand anything…" he shouted at her, his eyes flashing, but she cut him off.

"I don't understand? In case you haven't noticed, but I am an orphan. The relatives I have, had always been abusive, even when I was a kid. My godfather was killed just after I met him. I've never had someone to love me, but you do and you don't care!" She yelled back at him.

They didn't notice, but they were standing close with their noses almost touching, breathing harshly as they shouted at each other on the middle of the street. People were gathering around and staring at them.

Florence didn't give him time to react, just turned around strode towards the other end of the street, away from him. she was muttering under her breath. She had seen nothing but 'war' throughout her life, had lost everyone because of it and here he was, a 16-year-old, ready to _be drafted_ for glory and because his friends were going to sign as well. She huffed.

She was still seething, when saw something and stopped short at the scene in front of her. Two men were standing there in a dark alleyway and looked like they were arguing, but the reason she stopped was because one of them was pointing his _wand_ towards the other, who seemed like a muggle. What was he doing?

She was just about to interfere, when Edward came running and shouted at her, again. "What is wrong with you? You don't know anything about this place. You are a girl and still you wandered on your own? And we weren't finished with the conversation."

"Conversation? It wasn't a conversation. You were just being an arsehole. And, do you mean that I can't wander around just because I am a girl?" she asked angrily. What was wrong with the people here?

Edward stared at her shocked and spluttered. He had never seen a girl using such offensive language before. Then he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She has to be the most stubborn person he had ever met, which his father topped until now.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and said, "I am sorry, Miss Potter. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to criticize you."

Florence turned to look at him and her eyes softened. "I am sorry too. I didn't mean to criticize you and whatever plans you might have." She replied softly.

Then she turned away from him and started walking towards the alley. Edward took hold of her elbow and whirled her around, "Where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and then pointed towards the two men, who were still arguing, and said, "I am going to see what's that about."

"You are crazy!" Edward almost muttered to himself, as he stared at her wide-eyed.

He seemed to be in shock as he stared at her, so she pulled her hand from him and marched forward.

She didn't pull her wand out, but kept a hand on it, just in case as she asked the man with brown hair, "What are you doing?"

Both their heads snapped towards her and they looked startled to see her.

The young man with blonde hair was pale, too pale. He was tall about 6'2 with pure black eyes. He was tired-looking with dark circles under his eyes, but even after that, he was handsomer than any other movie star she had ever seen.

On the other hand, the wizard was tall and thin, but had fair skin with tousled brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue coat, brown west, white shirt, dark brown pants and brown boots and a scarf which resembled Hufflepuff colors.

Edward rushed towards her, just as she was looking at them and stood beside her and held her wrist tightly. He turned towards her slightly and whispered as he tried to pull her along. "Let's leave. We don't need to be here."

The man hastily pulled his wand away and said, "Um… Nothing. We were just having a chat."

His accent made her stop as she looked at him perplexed. He was British and she barely held in her excitement, but calmed herself enough and asked, "You went to Hogwarts?"

And the man's eyes widened as he stared at her and whispered. "Yes. I came to America recently."

She looked at him and asked, "Why were you threatening him? Isn't he a muggle?"

"He isn't a normal muggle and he tried to eat my erumpent." He told her.

Florence's brows furrowed as she looked at the man and then at the other one, while Edward was still holding her hand tightly.

Meanwhile, the other two were staring at both of them, not understanding a single word. _'What was an erumpent?'_

"I apologize again. I wasn't aware that the rhinoceros belonged to anyone and I found him roaming around." The blonde man said sophisticatedly.

She ignored him and thought about it. What was he if not a normal muggle and someone who tried to eat an animal? Then her eyes widened as she realized what he was, she stepped back, hastily pulled her wand out and pointed it at the blond man.

"He's a vampire." She muttered and the man nodded, while the vampire's eyes widened and Edward dropped his hold on her hand and stared at her like she was loony.

"Ho… How do you know?" the vampire asked bewildered.

The girl looked ready to attack him at a moment's notice and she had the same _stick_ as the man's. Carlisle was still stuck to wall, unable to move any part of his body apart from his head. He didn't know what these two were, but he was sure they weren't human. How else could a human stop him and how was he stuck?

He looked at the girl and tried to assure her as he said, "Miss, I am not going to harm you in any way. I haven't killed a human in all my life and I'm a doctor."

Their heads snapped towards him in unison and the wizard asked, "What?"

"How can it be? You are a vampire!" Florence asked.

But before he could answer, Edward looked at all of them and shouted, "You are all crazy!"

She winced. Yeah. She'd forgotten he was here.

Florence turned toward Edward and said, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise I will explain everything to you. I am just asking for your patience and a little time."

Edward looked like he would bolt any second, he looked worried and tense, but still he nodded.

She took a relieved breath as she turned towards the vampire, looked him in the eyes and said, "I am going to release you, but it won't turn out good for you, if you tried to flee or harm any of us. Am I understood?"

The vampire nodded and Florence shared a look with the wizard, before muttering a spell with released him.

The vampire sighed and said "Thank You."

"What are you playing at? Is it some kind of a game?" Edward hissed at her angrily and she sighed.

"Just give me a minute." She said to him, then she looked at both the men and introduced herself, "I am Florence Lily Potter." She pointed towards Edward and said, "This is Edward Masen."

"It's Edward Anthony Masen." Edward muttered petulantly.

"Newton Artemis Scamander. You can call me Newt." He said with an awkward smile.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Potter." He said as he took Florence's hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed a deep red all the way to the roots of her hair and Edward glared at the both of them.

She cleared her throat unnecessarily, then looked at the two men and asked, "Does anyone of you have a place, so we can sit and talk? I believe we have a lot to discuss before Edward loses his temper and murder me." She tried to joke, but grimaced when Edward glowered at her.

"You have the oddest manner of speech, Miss. Potter." Newt stated as he looked at her and the other two men agreed with him. They stared at her and she squirmed under their scrutiny.

"I maintain a permanent residency nearby. We could go there." Carlisle said and she nodded, but Edward was skeptical as he stared at the three of them he was sure there was something wrong with these people, but his curiosity got the best of him and he nodded.

* * *

 **EN** **:** This story would move faster than my other ones and it would move forward rapidly. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please do tell me whether you liked the concept or not. I haven't read something like this, so I decided to work on it.

Have a nice day. 😊

Sept 23rd, 2018


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** I'm so sorry it took so long, but here it is. I am back from my vacation and soon will be working on my other stories as well. Once again, none of them are abandoned. Thank You for all your reviews and sorry if I haven't replied. Life got hectic!

I don't have a beta, so I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance as this chapter isn't edited.

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **Friday, May 3** **rd** **1918**

Carlisle had given them his address and had told the three of them to meet him there. Now, they were driving to his house, well, Edward was driving and glowering at everyone and everything, while Newt and Florence were sitting in uncomfortable silence.

The house wasn't far, but it was on a deserted road, outside the polluted part of the city. Edward was unsure whether to go there or not, but in the end, he drove and stopped in front a huge house where Carlisle was already waiting for them. The surrounding area was almost covered by trees and it wasn't easy for anyone to find the house.

"Thank Merlin!" Florence hastily got out of the car and sighed with relief, followed by Newt and a still grumbling Edward.

Carlisle smiled at them and said politely, "Please come in."

They nodded and followed Carlisle inside, but stopped when they saw the state his house was in. The living room was huge and perfectly clean, shining really. But what stopped them was that there was nothing in the room, apart from two love-seats and a couple of letters which were lying on the center-table. The windows were covered with thick curtains which were extremely dark in color. But apart from that, the huge room was empty. There was a door which led to the kitchen and a staircase leading upstairs.

The place seemed so lonely to Florence that she shuddered. How could anyone live here alone? So, she looked at Carlisle and asked, "Do you have a partner or a companion?"

Carlisle looked startled at the question. She saw that he turned sad, but quickly masked it away and answered, "No, Miss Potter. It's just me." Then he paused and added, "Please sit down."

Florence sat on one of the sofa's, setting her bag near her legs and Newt took the seat opposite her. Carlisle was standing while Edward was scowling at the three of them, but begrudgingly went forward and sat next to her with a huff.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to offer. I don't entertain guests much." Carlisle said apologetically.

"It's alright, Mr. Cullen. Don't worry about it." Florence told him with a smile.

Edward couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "Would you stop with the pleasantries and tell me what the hell his going on here?"

They all frowned at him simultaneously, but they could understand that he was a human and wasn't able to understand any of this. Carlisle was still wondering about what these two could be and he was more than eager to know. He hadn't met anyone other than vampires in his existence and he had always been eager to learn bout every new thing, but he knew that the boy was a human and wasn't sure if they should risk telling a human their secrets.

He looked at the two and said, "Wouldn't it be dangerous to inform a human about…?"

He didn't finish his sentence, but both Newt and Florence understood what Carlisle was trying to say. They knew telling a human about the existence of both their worlds was forbidden and they both had the same thought running in their minds – they could obliviate him. But Florence didn't want to do it. Edward and his mother, Elizabeth took her in when she was in need and had no one. They had been so pleasantly accommodating to her despite the unusual circumstances in which he found her. How could she obliviate him? He deserved that much, but if he freaked out, they would have no other option left.

She looked at Carlisle and said, "He helped me when I needed the most. I owe him this much. I'll take care of it, if things turn ugly." After which she looked at Newt, confirming him about her decision.

Meanwhile, Edward was seething. They were talking about him like he wasn't here. These people were crazy and he was questioning saving the girl and taking her to his home. He was feeling on edge here, who knew how dangers these three were and he was sure that they were ill somehow. He just didn't understand what was _he_ doing here! He could have left, but how could he have left a girl alone with two unknown men? His mother would have been disappointed in him, especially if the girl was mentally ill.

"You said that you haven't killed a human in all your life. How is that possible? You're a vampire." Florence asked Carlisle as she had been wondering about it, ever since he told her this and Newt looked at him intruded.

"I was born in 1640 in London and my father was a pastor. I never wanted to harm an innocent. I never wanted to become… this. After I was turned, I tried to kill myself, but nothing worked. I was hiding in a cave in a forest, away from human population when I got a whiff of blood. I got desperate and couldn't stop myself as I attacked and fed on a herd of deer passing through. After which I realized that I could survive off animal blood which seemed more humane than drinking the blood of a human. Over the course of two centuries, I perfected my ability to resist blood-lust caused by the scent of human blood." Carlisle explained as he thought about his life.

Florence and Newt both looked at him in astonishment as he asked Carlisle, "And you're a healer?"

"I'm a doctor, yes. I wanted to help people in any way I could." Carlisle replied with a small smile.

"Is that why your eyes are golden instead of red?" Newt asked curiously.

"Yes. It started turning amber after a couple of months and it turned golden within a year." Carlisle answered.

Florence mumbled, "Your kind is so different from others."

Carlisle looked at them and asked bewildered. "Yours? There are different kind of vampires? But how come I haven't heard or met anyone of them in all my life?"

Newt frowned as he said, "I don't know how come you haven't met anyone yet. No one rules them like the Volturi rules you and neither are they as secretive as you. But I know that they're different than your kind. They can eat, sleep and they burn in the sun. they aren't venomous and can feed on people without killing or turning them."

"There's so much I haven't seen. So much I don't know about. It all seems captivating." Carlisle muttered. Then he looked at the two and asked, "I know you aren't vampires. What are you?"

Florence and Newt shared a glance, after which she took a breath and blurted out. "Okay. It might seem far-fetched, but I'm a witch and Newt is a wizard."

Carlisle frowned at her as he looked from her to Newt, who was fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. Edward, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole discussion, stared at her for a long time as his eyes bugged out and started laughing suddenly.

"That-was-hilarious." Edward said between his bouts of laughter as his eyes filled with water.

She looked at him unimpressed, while Newt looked confused as he shared a look with her.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss Potter…"

"Please call me Florence." She insisted.

Carlisle looked apprehensive as he said slowly, "Florence. Forgive me, but that does seem far-fetched. I'm afraid that I do agree with Edward here. Witches and wizards are a myth. They don't exist."

She looked at him incredulously and said, "Myth? You're a vampire!"

For the first time Newt spoke, "She's telling the truth. We are wizards. Our existence is a secret, just like yours."

Every head turned towards him as Edward wiped his eyes and he stood up. "It was fun, but I think I've had enough for today. I should leave." He said mockingly as he went towards the door.

Florence narrowed her eyes at him, pulled her wand and flicked it towards the door which closed with loud bang! Edward whirled on his feet as his eyes widened along with Carlisle's simultaneously.

"I wasn't done talking. Now would you like to sit down or are you comfortable where you are?" she asked him smugly.

She waved her wand towards the letters lying on the center-table which started floating in the air.

"You… the door…and the le-tters… how?" Edward spluttered as he stared at her and then at the stick in her hand. _'How had she done that? She couldn't be a witch, could she? There were no such things as witches or wizards or vampires!'_

"I told you. I'm a witch and Newt here is a wizard. We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is in Scotland. Now do you believe us?" she asked exasperated.

"You could have been a bit subtle." Newt told her slowly as he looked at the frozen vampire and a muggle who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Well. They weren't listening, were they?" she answered, even though she looked worriedly at Edward, who was still spluttering.

She went near him and waved her hand in front of his face. When he didn't take notice, he shook him softly and asked, "Edward? Are you alright?'

He didn't reply but stated calmly, "You're a witch."

"Well, yeah."

"And Newt is a wizard."

"Um… Yes." She replied.

His brows furrowed as he looked at her, he gulped and asked nervously, "That means you were telling the truth. He's… a vampire?"

Her gaze went to the said vampire, who had finally come out of his frozen state and was looking at Edward, frowning.

Edward on the other hand, wasn't so calm. Suddenly, he was having difficulty breathing. He was feeling faint and dizzy, he could feel his hearts pounding in his chest and his breath was coming in short pants. _'He was having a heart attack and it didn't take a vampire to kill him. This was it. He was going to die, betrayed by his own body.'_

All their eyes widened as they looked at Edward. He was trembling and sweating profusely. Carlisle was the first one to reach him as soon as he heard the human's accelerated heart rate. He checked him over and realized that Edward was having a panic attack.

Newt and Florence also ran towards them, shocked at the turn of events. None of them had seen this affect of revealing their magic to anyone. Probably, she shouldn't have told him. She looked at Carlisle and gasped, "What's happening to him?"

Carlisle didn't turn from Edward as he placed his cold hand on his forehead in hope that the coolness would help him. "He's having a panic attack." Then he whispered, "Breathe, Edward **.** There is nothing to be afraid of. You're safe. No one is going to harm you."

Edward didn't look up and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe he was dreaming. He had to be! How could vampires and witches exist? He was breathing harshly as he thought about how his bizarre day has been!

"I understand what you've learnt is scary, but you are not in any danger." Carlisle told him soothingly. He was still focused on Edward as he said, "Can you get him some water, please?"

The events that had been happening took a toll on her and Florence felt herself panicking. She was in past with three unknown men and one of them was going to die because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Without thinking, she pointed her wand at Edward and uttered, "Aguamenti."

A jet of cold water emerged from her wand and hit Edward right in the face, soaking both him and Carlisle as he gasped. Newt's eyes widened and he took a step back hastily, clutching his suitcase to him. Her own eyes widened at her foolishness and she whispered the counter-curse hastily. Both Carlisle and Edward were looking at her with their jaw hanging open and wide eyes, dripping wet from head to toe.

"I'm so sorry. I don't do stuff like this normally." She winced and said apologetically.

No one said anything for a long time until Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "now that we've established that you're indeed wizards, we probably can discuss it without any further issues."

Florence nodded, while Newt quietly stayed where he was.

"Well. At least Edward's feeling better now." She tried to joke lamely which didn't work, as Edward's eyes snapped at her and he glowered.

"We should probably change. Edward, you can borrow some of my clothes." Carlisle said.

They felt strong wind flowing around them and when they looked down at themselves, they realized that their clothes, shoes and even their hair were dry now. Both Edward and Carlisle looked at Florence, but she was looking at Newt, pouting; while he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as he lowered his wand.

"You did that?" Edward asked Newt slowly, who muttered a soft, "Yes."

Edward asked as he motioned with his head, "With the help of the stick?"

"Uhm… It's a wand." Newt answered.

"I need to sit down." Edward muttered with a sigh as he made way towards the sofa and flopped down on it unceremoniously. Suddenly there was a glass of water in front of him and he looked up to see Carlisle holding it for him with a soft smile on his face. "Thank You." He mumbled as he took the glass and took a sip.

All four of them sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to start the conversation. The silence was deafening.

Carlisle wanted to know more about these people. It all seemed out of a children's book. He broke the silence and said, "So, wizards and witches exist and you are taught magic in a school. How fascinating! What about your parents? Are they wizards as well? Are you born with the magic? How does it all work?"

"Witches and wizards are born with the magical core which is inside them. And I got magic from my parents, but there are wizards and witches who are born to muggles. It's a term used by us for non-magical folk. I know that the only process by which students are selected for Hogwarts are the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance." Florence told him, but when she received blank looks from both Carlisle and Edward, she grimaced and muttered, "I don't know any more than this. Apparently, I wasn't listening to Hermione when she was telling us."

But before Carlisle could say anything, Newt spoke, "The Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance's were created by the founders – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, shortly before the school's completion. Their decision is final and no child has ever been admitted to Hogwarts whose name has not been inscribed in the book first. At the precise moment that a child first exhibits signs of magic, the Quill attempts to inscribe the name of that child upon the pages of the Book. But it is observed by many that the Quill might be more lenient than the Book as a mere whiff of magic suffices for the Quill. The Book, however, is a different story. It often snaps shut, refusing to be written upon until it receives sufficiently higher evidence of one's magical ability. It is what keeps Squibs out of Hogwarts. The Quill's sensitivity, coupled with the Book's implacability, have never yet made a mistake."

Everyone stared at Newt with wide eyes, while he gave them an awkward smile.

"Wow! I felt like I was listening to Hermione. You're just like her." said Florence. Then she frowned and mumbled to herself. "Wait. Your name is Newt Scamander."

Newt looked at her puzzled. "Yes."

"Oh My God!" she nearly screamed as comprehension dawned on her. She looked at Newt with awe, unable to believe that she was meeting the man himself and he was just her age.

They all looked at her confused, not understanding the reason behind her shock.

"What? What is it?" Newt asked.

She looked at him with wonder and breathed, "That's where I know you from! You are The Newt Scamander."

Newt looked at her perplexed. How did she know him? He was sure he hadn't met her before and that was strange, because they were the same age and she said that she went to Hogwarts. How could he not notice her even if they have studied a year or two apart. Potter's were a pureblood family and he would have heard if there was a Potter in Hogwarts. So, he asked, "Where do you know me from?"

Florence could have hit herself. She forgot that she shouldn't have mentioned anything. Now how was she supposed to explain it. Even Carlisle and Edward were looking at her curiously now. "Oh! Um… I…" she stumbled over, unable to come up with an explanation.

Newt stared at her suspiciously and spoke, "There's one thing which I have been wondering about since the moment we've met."

"What?" she asked, eager to change the topic. But she wasn't lucky. Never had been as his next question made her eyes widen as she gulped.

"You said you are a Potter. The thing is, I've met Henry Potter and he only has a son, who isn't 11 yet." Newt pulled his wand out, but didn't point it at her as he asked, "So my question is, who are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it. She wasn't sure she could tell them as she knew that it would change the timeline irreversibly. She could not risk it.

His grip on his wand tightened and he asked, "Do you work for Grindelwald?"

"What?! No! Of course, not!" She gasped.

He looked at her warily, ready to attack if she indeed intended anyone any harm. But he couldn't understand why would she lie about being a Potter? "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't tell me who you are. You aren't a Potter."

Carlisle looked at the two and saw Newt's hand twitching, the one in which he was holding _his wand_. He didn't need to be a wizard to know that he wanted to use 'it' against Florence. He didn't know what kind of magic they could do, but he knew that violence wasn't the answer to anything. So, he asked the guy instead, "What are you doing? And who's Grindelwald?"

Neither of them answered as they were intently focused on each other. Florence had her wand, but she didn't want to use it. "I'm the last person who would be working for Grindelwald. And I assure you, I am a Potter. Please just… believe me. I cannot tell you any more than that." She pleaded.

Newt said doubtfully with a sigh, "Everything you've said is a lie. I'm sorry, but if you won't tell me, I will have to inform Dumbledore."

"No! Don't!" She shouted and all eyes snapped to hers in surprise. She couldn't let the man know who she was or he would do as he wished 'for the greater good'. She didn't trusted Dumbledore. She couldn't. not after what he did with many people. People who looked up to him.

"If… If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell it to Dumbledore. Not him or anyone else." When Newt looked at her unsure, she continued, "It's paramount that you don't tell anyone. If you do, it could end in disaster."

Newt still didn't know if he should agree with her. She looked at him beseechingly, clearly seeing the indecision in his eyes but didn't say a word. The man seemed greatly influenced by Dumbledore and she couldn't help the bitterness that bubbled-up inside her as she thought about the man, she once thought was her mentor. It was Newt's decision, whether he wanted to trust her or not, but she wouldn't give any information than was necessary at this moment.

Finally, he gave her single nod and she sighed, relieved. Now she just had to tell three strangers that not only had she travelled back in time without her knowledge, but she came back 80 years back at that. They already believed she was a liar, after she told them the truth, they would definitely think that she was barmy. She looked up and saw three pair of eyes staring at her.

She gulped, before saying, "My name is Florence Lily Potter. I was born in London, to Lily and James Potter on July 31st 1990."

Newt's mouth parted in surprise, Carlisle sucked in an inaudible breath while Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as they looked at the green-eyed girl in front of them.

* * *

 **Damon's Pov**

 **Friday, May 3** **rd,** **1918**

Damon looked around as he reached the windy city. He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish here, but he was here to find Stefan. He had caught wind that his brother was here and even though he had his humanity off, but it had been years since he last saw him. Surely, he wanted to make Stefan's existence miserable, but he was also the last of his family, which meant that he couldn't let his brother die.

His thoughts went to his family and how loving they had been before his little sister was taken away from them. Before everything went to hell. Stefan became quite and arrogant after his twin was taken away, mother became sick and their father – who already was a drunk became violent and abusive. He still wondered how things would have turned out, if she would have been with them. She probably would be like them now, but at least she would have been with him and that was what hurt the most. He would never see her again.

Damon shook away the thought before the pain became too much. He couldn't do anything about it now, couldn't afford to think about his past. He was here to find Stefan. His brother in his ripper phase was killing people and leaving them left and right without thinking of consequences. It wouldn't be much longer before someone found about it and he couldn't allow that. He'd convince Stefan to move to another town and then leave.

* * *

 **EN** **:** Things would be different here. Not following typical TVD and Twilight events, but some of the events would be the same. Katherine would be here sooner than later and even though she is a bitch, I really like her. _'She is a survivor.'_

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please do tell me whether you liked the idea or not. I haven't read something like this, so I decided to work on it.

Have a nice day everyone. 😊

Nov 17th, 2018


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, The Twilight Saga or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN** **:** Uh… Well, I'm so sorry for the extremely late update, but here it is. I've been extremely busy and I lost my muse somehow, but I'm working on it along with my 12-hour job and studying for an exam. Next time, I will try to update sooner. Once again, none of my stories are abandoned. Thank You for all your reviews and sorry if I haven't replied. Life got hectic!

The dates and timeline isn't the same.

I don't have a beta, so I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance as this chapter isn't edited. Please do not copy this story.

* * *

 **CHICAGO, Friday, May 3** **rd** **1918**

 **Carlisle's House**

Stunned silence followed her declaration as Florence looked at the men who were gaping at her.

"This is a joke, right?" Edward asked looking ready to bolt out of the door; while Carlisle and Newt were staring open mouthed.

She looked at him and asked instead, "Why would I joke about something like this?"

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, looking at her with pity and stated politely, "I apologize Miss. Florence, but you cannot expect us to believe something like this."

"Look I know its unbelievable…" She started, but was cut-off by Newt. "Travelling that far into the past or future isn't heard of. Time turners doesn't work like that."

"You honestly aren't buying this!" Edward fumed. At the same time Carlisle asked, "Time-turner?"

They were staring at her like she was mad. Even though she was able to understand why they weren't willing to believe her, she had been though a lot lately. She wasn't even sure if her friends were alive and if Voldemort was dead or not! She did not want people, especially a wizard to think that she was mental. So, she shouted, startling them all. "It wasn't a time turner!"

She grabbed her bag and hastily pulled a book and couple of newspapers from inside before throwing them on the table angrily, ignoring how Newt's hand was tightened on his wand.

"This book… You wrote this!" she picked the book and threw it in Newt's lap and was extremely satisfied when his eyes widened with disbelief.

Edward and Carlisle peered at the book while Newt just stared. "This is…"

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book you wrote, but it won't be published until 1927."

"I've yet to finish the editing." Newt stated weakly.

Carlisle took the book and flipped it open. "It's the fiftieth edition. How?"

"I told you! I was born in 1990. Here!" she showed them the two newspapers wouldn't reveal everything, but would prove that she wasn't lying.

They stared at her, but took the papers from her hand and blinked.

True to her words, the paper was printed in the year 2005 and the headline read – _'Dumbledore, Potter vindicated!'_ Which had a picture of Dumbledore holding Florence who was clearly unconscious.

The next was **'The Times'** stating that _'The Millennium Bridge destroyed, Killing 89 in the terrorist attack.'_ Which was dated in the year 2006.

The last paper had the same news, but it was published in ' **The Daily Prophet'**. _'Bridge collapse – Death Toll Rises', 'Death Eaters destroy Diagon Alley'_ and the last one _– 'Florence Potter, The Chosen One?'_ Dated in the year 2006 as well.

Newt looked at her, confused and croaked out, "That's Dumbledore. What…"

Florence said vaguely, "You don't know. Its construction began in the late 1990's. You know I can't forge these."

"It's almost 100 years from now." Carlisle said, his voice filled with awe.

Edward stared at the book and the papers before turning towards her and stated with wonder, "You really are from the future."

She nodded at him, but her focus was on Newt. He was the only one who could help her in going back to her time. Him believing her was of utmost importance right now. He finally looked up from the papers and asked, "What happened?"

She frowned, but understood that he was asking about the news. She wasn't sure how much she could tell him, but she decided to give him the truth. At least the bits that shouldn't harm much, so she told him bluntly, "The war."

Their eyes widened simultaneous. "The war isn't over?" Edward gasped horrified; while Newt gaped at her and asked, "War? Grindelwald?"

Florence shook her head and told Edward, "No. The muggle war would be over by the end of this year." Then she turned towards Newt and said, "I don't think I should reveal more than I already have, but it isn't Grindelwald."

He couldn't help but ask, "Someone started the war again?"

Florence looked at him and said, "He's known as one of the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizards of all time."

"And you're fighting against him?" he asked and then added as an afterthought, "Wouldn't Dumbledore know you aren't there anymore? I'm sure he would try to find you. There's nothing hidden from that man." It was clear by the picture that she was someone important.

She shook her head and muttered, "He's dead."

Newt's eyes widened as he stared at the picture of Dumbledore looking old and the girl sitting in front of him. His mind was filled with questions, but he wasn't sure what to ask first or why couldn't she trust Dumbledore, because as far as he knew, Albus Dumbledore was the one man he could trust his life with. He needed to focus on the more pressing matters right now. So, he looked at the girl and asked slowly, "So, this war… I'm assuming you were an intricate part of it?"

She didn't answer, but gave a single nod and he tried again, "May I ask why don't you want Dumbledore to know? I'm sure he could help."

Newt kept his eyes on her and was surprised that her eyes turned cold at the mention of his mentor's name. She clenched her jaw and stated simply, "I don't trust him and I don't want him involved until I have no other option left."

Newt wasn't sure why, but for now his instinct told him to trust her judgement. If she was from the future, then she might know things that no one else did. He studied her for a long time, but nodded and she sagged with relief.

Carlisle, who had been observing them until now asked curiously, "I'm sorry to ask this Miss. Potter, but how did you end up here?"

This was what Newt and Edward had been thinking and they too looked at her for answers.

Florence swallowed the lump forming in her throat and replied, "I don't know… I was hit with a curse and when I opened my eyes… Edward was about to crush me with his car."

Two pair of wide-eyes snapped towards Edward, who was turning redder than his hair, clearly embarrassed and spluttered, "You weren't there!" She arched an eyebrow at him, so he added hastily, "You came out of nowhere! I would have obviously seen someone like you in the middle of a street!"

She frowned, but Edward snapped his mouth shut and turned away from her, still looking as red as a tomato.

Newt looked at Edward before he turned back towards Florence. "Which curse?"

"Hmm…?" She looked at him confused until she realized what he was asking and whispered uncomfortably, "Oh! Uh… The killing curse."

A sharp intake of breath and a gasp of, "What?!" had them all looking at Newt, who was staring at Florence with his jaw hanging open and asked bewildered, "Ho-how are you alive? Its impossible!" Before she could answer, he added triumphantly, "It didn't hit you, did it? Of course, it didn't! You travelled here before it could hit you."

Florence winced at that and murmured, "Actually, it did."

"What?!" Newt stared at her like she was a ghost about to disappear soon.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she undid the top button of her dress earning a sharp cry of horror from Edward, "What are you doing?" And a scandalized "Miss. Potter!" from Carlisle; while Newt was looking down at his shoes.

She frowned at them confused until she realized why they were horrified. "Oh, come on!" She snapped. "I'm not removing my clothes!"

The three men peaked and only looked at her when they realized that she was indeed decent and was showing them a mark on top of her chest. It was a deep red cut, like someone had carved it with a knife and before any of them could question about it, she said, "It's where the killing curse hit before I was transported here."

Newt looked at her dubiously and stated, "No one can survive the killing curse."

Florence snorted as she closed the button of her dress as Carlisle looked at her and asked, "Killing curse? Even though the name is self-explanatory, but I'm assuming surviving it is nearly impossible?"

"I'm the only one, Carlisle." She told him with a humourless smile as she pushed the bangs from her forehead and showed the scar to him.

"Twice? You survived it twice?!" Newt asked in a whisper, hovering near her.

She sighed and instead of answering, she questioned, "Look, Newt. I don't know how the war ended. My friends and family are there. I don't even know if they survived. I need to go back! Can you help me?" she was almost begging by the end, but she could care less.

Newt looked at her wordlessly and took in the tears shining in her eyes. He didn't know how much of she was telling was the truth, but he was going to find out soon. He found himself nodding and promised, "I'll try to do everything I can."

She looked at him gratefully before almost tackling him into a hug and whispered a 'Thank You'. He stiffened along with Edward and Carlisle merely observed her. _'Future seemed like an extremely different place from what they were used to.'_

Florence pulled back and blushed when she noticed three pair of eyes practically gawking at her, and whispered, "Sorry. I forgot that things are different here."

* * *

 **Damon's Pov**

 **Friday, May 3** **rd,** **1918**

Damon wandered on the streets of Chicago looking around. He knew where his brother lived, but he needed to hunt before he met his brother. There was no doubt that as a ripper and no humanity Stefan wouldn't be easily pursued. He needed his strength and for that he needed a juicy meal. He smirked as his eyes landed on a blonde. It was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Carlisle's House**

It was almost dark and Edward was itching to leave this place. No matter how intriguing it was, he was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to go home. A place which was his safe heaven. He had learned things he couldn't have imagined and he needed time to process it all. He was bought out of his musings when he heard his name and looked up at Florence, who tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before looking into his eyes and whispered, "Edward. I… I'm thankful that you and your mother gave me a place when I had no where to go, but I understand if you no longer want me there… after everything."

Edward looked into the green eyes, so much different than his and asked, "Where will you go?"

Florence shifted uncomfortably before shrugging. "I'm sure Newt could help me in finding a place. I… I'm not sure… how long it will take to find a way back home and I couldn't impose on anyone. You didn't ask for all of this. You've been more than kind when you could've easily left me on the road." She told him with a soft smile.

Edward gulped, his heart racing as she smiled at him and found himself speaking without his conscious thought, "Mother wouldn't be happy if I leave a girl alone in a big city like this."

Florence looked back into his eyes and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded silently, sighing that she hadn't asked anything else, because he wasn't sure why he wanted her with him. Nor did he know what he would've told her.

She smiled at him before turning back to Carlisle and Newt. The vampire was curious than anyone he had ever met and wanted to learn everything about the new world, while Newt had promised to find all he could, so she could go back. They had decided that they would meet here in 2 days again to discuss everything else.

Once she was done and was seated next to him in his car, Edward peeled out of there without another word, just as the wizard vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

Edward took a breath once he was out of the woods, literally and had never been relieved to see the buildings in all his life. Florence was clutching her bag and looking out the window, while his brain was busy processing the fact that a witch was sitting in his car. Vampires were real and the one he had met was a doctor! There was a whole other world hidden they knew nothing about and he trampled the sudden urge to laugh hysterically. He would have the breakdown, once he was safe in his room. The urge to see his mother was even more overpowering now for some reason. He also understood why she had been angry earlier this morning when he had told her his wish to join the war. She wasn't making fun of him because he was 'young', but she knew and had the firsthand experience of it. Now that he thought about it, he remembered he saying that she had no idea how her friends were! They've been fighting in the war together and once again, he snapped his mouth shut as he realized that there may be people – her friends and family, who were killed.

He was so busy contemplating everything, that he didn't see the man lying in the middle of the street until Florence shouted his name and he served the car from the road, hitting his head on the wheel. He might've blacked out for a moment because he woke up to a pounding headache and Florence shaking him awake. He blinked at her blearily and heard her sighing as she hugged him. Edward stiffened at first before almost melting into her. She whispered in his ear, "Oh! Thank Merlin! You're alright!" And he shivered as her warm breath touched his ear. She was the only woman to touch her beside his mother and this was the only reason he forgot that he had probably hit a man, until she pulled back and got out of the car hastily to check on the man.

Edward blinked back the daze and cursed before getting out of the car himself. She should've stayed in the car as it was unsafe for women, so he almost raced to catch up to her, where she was kneeling beside the man.

"Florence, you stay in the car. I can check him." He ordered and winced when her eyes narrowed at him. Oh, yes! She was a witch! How could he forget? But before he could open his mouth, the back of his head hit a tree and he found himself facing a man, who was smiling at him. How had he moved so fast? Suddenly, the hand on his throat tightened as he gasped for breath and his eyes widened even further as the man's mouth opened in a silent snarl. His eyes were red and black veins started pulsing under them – but the fangs were the only thing that terrified him the most. Edward closed his eyes, silently willing Florence to run or disappear and save herself, when he fell to the ground, taking hue gulps of breath. He opened his eyes looking around wildly and saw Florence standing in front of him, wand clutched tightly in her hand, while the not man… was on the ground a few feet away from them.

He stood on shaky legs, ignoring the pain in his head before clutching Florence's arm which wasn't holding the wand. She turned towards him, touched his forehead and he winced when her hand came back red. _'He was bleeding.'_ Edward thought belatedly as she pointed her wand at his head and muttered something under her breath.

"What…?" He didn't complete his sentence as she answered, "I immobilized him. Let's take care of you first, yeah?"

It wasn't long before she pulled her wand away and Edward realized that he wasn't bleeding anymore, nor was his head paining, but as soon as he felt relief, it turned into panic as the man was up before he could blink and snarled at them. He didn't even have the time to warn Florence, because as fast as lightning, Florence waved her wand and had the man pinned to the tree. He turned to look at Florence and shivered when he saw her eyes, nothing like the warm green he had become accustomed to, but cold and furious.

The thing… was still snarling as she moved towards him and Edward's eyes widened and his heart rate increased. What was with this girl following trouble all around? His grip on her hand increased and he pleaded, "Florence. Let's go back. Please."

She turned towards him and said softly, "Edward. If it isn't us, he's gonna kill someone else. Trust me?"

Edward closed his eyes and nodded. He must be the most stupid human ever as he kept her hand in his and faced the creature in front of them. Now that he looked closer, he realized with a jolt that this person was wearing a suit just like his father or other men wore. He wasn't snarling anymore and looking at Florence with his head cocked to one side.

The creature smiled at Florence and asked with a silky drawl, "I haven't seen someone doing magic with a stick in all my life. What are you? A witch?"

Florence winced when Edward's hand tightened even more, but she focused on the vampire. Now this was the species she was familiar with, having faced them in the war; but unlike the others, he looked almost human. He was tall and looked to be in his early 20's. His body was lithe and knew he had an undeniable strength which was radiating from him. He was wearing a suit and had black hair. He had a square jaw, chiselled features, a menacing smile which promised pain and piercing blue eyes. The thing that captivated her the most were his looks. It was like looking into a mirror and at a male version of herself, only with blue eyes.

A memory flashed in front of her. The same man, albeit a bit younger sleeping in his bed and she along with her twin jumping on him to wake him up. Him talking her to ride a horse with him despite their father's anger. Him consoling her and her twin on their mother's funeral.

She came back and found herself leaning against Edward, who was looking at her with eye filled with terror.

"Florence?" Edward whispered as he looked at her again. "Are you alright?"

She blinked up at him before nodding and her eyes went to the man again, who was looking at her strangely.

"I know you." She whispered as she took a step closer to him, but Edward held her tight against him. The man frowned, but looked at her peculiarly.

A name floated in her head and she whispered it out-loud. "Brother."

It must have startled the man because his blue eyes went wide and he went stiff where he had been tied against the tree. "What?" He gaped.

"Damon." Another whisper as the two stared at each other, while Edward stood shocked, not sure how to respond.

"Andrea?" It was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

* * *

Damon stared with disbelief at the girl in front of him.

Valentina Andrea Lillian Salvatore!

A name, that hadn't left his mind ever. His sister! Only Andrea and Stefan used to call him 'brother' and he hadn't heard the word in a long time. Now that he looked closer, he realized that she had Stefan's eyes and she looked just liked him. He and Andrea had been so similar that everyone used to tease them, that she should've been Damon's twin instead of Stefan's. The girl in front of him couldn't be more than 16 or 17 and she wasn't a vampire. She should've been old, but then he remembered another thing. His sister used to do small things which they kept hidden from their father. The girl standing in front of him was definitely a witch, but why the stick?

Was the girl really his sister or was someone playing with him? He would kill each and everyone of them if it was a game! But no one other than Stefan knew about Andrea's existence, not even Katherine. It was too personal, something, both he and Stefan wanted to cherish. He watched with narrow eyes as the girl collapsed and the boy caught her before she could hit the ground, and just like that, he was free. He blurred towards her and the boy shrunk back from him, eyes wide with fear, but he didn't leave Andrea.

"Don't hurt her, please." The red-head begged, clutching Andrea and Damon rolled his eyes and said with a smirk, "I'm not going to hurt her. You, on the other hand…"

The boy flinched, but stayed where he was as he checked the girl. He could obviously hear her breathing, but he wasn't sure that he believed her. So, he did what he always did.

He looked into his eyes and compelled, "You stay where you are without a word. And no sound."

The boy repeated the words before going quite and Damon focused on her as he entered in her dream.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _He looked around and his eyes widened. The place! This was their home! Where he used to teach his sister how to ride a horse despite their father's protest. He heard laughter and turned around only to see his younger self paying with Andrea and Stefan, who couldn't be more than 6 years old._

 _The scene changed and he found himself in his room at their mansion. 8 years old Stefan and Andrea sleeping beside him because they were afraid of lightning._

 _The scene changed again, but this time he was in a cemetery. Stefan clutching his pants while he was holding Andrea, who was sniffling as they buried their mother._

 _Damon saw her paying in the field when someone grabbed her. She turned around and saw the soliloquy of a man and screamed for her brother. He stood frozen as he saw Andrea screaming his name before the man held her tightly and everything faded._

 **End of Dream**

* * *

Damon's eyes snapped open as he gasped. His sister's screams etched into his brain, begging for him to help, but he couldn't do a thing. He remembered the day as clear as yesterday. He remembered hearing Andrea's screams as he ran towards her voice. He remembered looking for her everywhere he could and not finding a single trace of his sister. He remembered the thorough beating him bloody because he couldn't take care of his siblings. He remembered little Stefan hugging him and both of them falling asleep in hope that the new day would bring back their sister. He remembered when Stefan stopped talking after Andrea was taken and then getting extremely sick. He remembered being afraid and praying to anyone who would listen, to not take his brother away only a month after their mother's demise and his sisters' disappearance.

He looked down at the girl's face and frowned when he noticed drops of water on her face, only then realizing that they were his tears. He had been holding her and sobbing like he never had! Not since he realized that he had to be strong for Stefan.

He looked up into the frightened eyes of the boy and barely resisted the urge to snap his neck. If this was his Andrea, then she wouldn't like him killing her friend. He couldn't remember how long he stayed on the ground, with his sister clutched in his arms. Damon didn't know who the boy was or where Andrea lived. Of course, he could compel the red-head, but first he needed to find out everything else. Now that he was almost positive that she was his sister, he was going to find out who took her and kill them.

But first, he compelled the boy to forget about their little incident and take Andrea home safely. He himself wasn't far behind. Finding Stefan could wait for a couple of days.

* * *

 **EN** **:** Thank you if you're still with me on this story and I hope you liked it. Have a nice day everyone. 😊

May 21st, 2019


End file.
